To Believe, Or Not To Believe
by ShiftTeamWarlord
Summary: Erza and Gray aren't enjoying the most wonderful time of the year. But maybe a little visit can change all that. And someone learns that just having hope can pull yourself through the hardest of times.


**First time writing a Fairy Tail fanfic. I'm not a Grayza shipper, but that's just about the only shipping with Erza that I can stand since I have MAJOR crush on titania. (Sorry to all the Jerza fans out there, and there's a lot of them.) I just got this idea since it's winter break and I was talking to my cousin who is like 5 years old about Santa Claus. **

Snow. White, flaky, majestic frozen droplets of water poured down on Magnolia.

Gray couldn't be happier. This was his terrain. For once, he didn't have to listen to everyone jabbering about his constant stripping. His back rested on a stump of a tree just outside his apartment, the once green leaves of the plant coated with ice. He stuck his arm out, as a snowflake gracefully landed on his thumb. His mouth curled up into a smile as he checked the clock.

11:40 P.M.

20 minutes until Christmas.

This year, Master was going away to visit others for Christmas, so the party was held on Christmas Eve in the afternoon rather than the day of Christmas. It was great for some people, especially Natsu and Lucy whom just two months ago hooked up, so they could go and spend some quality time alone. Gray was sure that Cana would appreciate drinking barrels and wrecking stuff in her own room than the guild.

Nevertheless, he felt a lot lonelier this winter. Juvia had been up his ass all year, and now she had been on a mistletoe shopping spree to get them under one. Gray still avoids those green decorations.

He let out a sigh, watching the white steam disperse into the chilling atmosphere. Only one thought was in his mind right now.

_Off to Fairy Hills._

She placed her plate and fork into the sink, some cake crumbs scattered along plate. Brushing her hair back, she turned on the faucet as she scrubbed the utensils clean, before setting them up to dry.

To be perfectly honest, Erza Scarlet didn't give much of a care to Christmas. She knew that most of it was just for advertisement and a constant spending of money. In fact, Lucy had just gone on full-shopping mode for the past week, probably spending more gold than she had earned from jobs all year. And 90% of the stuff that she bought was probably gifts to herself.

That was beside the point. Erza didn't want to admit it, but going to a party would be pretty fun right now. She was bored out of her mind. Hell, babysitting Natsu and Gray would beat this. Hearing chatter next door, she rolled her eyes and walked over to her bookshelf.

It really sucked to be alone in your own dorm. Levy and Gajeel were next door, probably having the time of their lives. Wendy had gone to visit Romeo and his dad. And being with Juvia was terrifying enough.

She looked through her bookshelf, scanning for something, anything to read. Her eyes turned as they landed on a picture. She had almost forgotten that it was there.

The blue hair and tattoos were distinctive. A sad smile came upon her as she held up the picture. That smile stayed as she quietly flipped it and placed on the blank side.

Putting her attention back on the bookshelf, she found a book that Levy had given her several years ago. The cover was green, with a golden, shiny title The Book of Santa Claus . Her eyebrow shot up. Santa Claus? Apparently, the book was supposed to be for Christmas, so Erza sat down, and read.

She didn't know how much time had passed. The story wasn't the most interesting, but the fear of boredom had pushed her to continue. She flipped the page, glancing as the next, which read Chapter 7. Glancing over at the clock, she sighed as it read 11:50.

Her eyes looked back at the book as her mind began to process what she had just read. So there's this old man who lives forever and deliver toys and coal to all the kids depending on how they've acted? Wow that job sounds easy. Who doesn't want to sit around eating cookies and milk, while you've got slaves making all the toys for you to deliver? Then, you get to judge every person on how they've acted, and the best thing is, everyone looks up to you.

As if there were such a thing.

But Erza couldn't help it. If kids could believe this as a child, why couldn't she? After her childhood was plagued with torture and slavery, why not just make up for some of it now? Hopefully, she didn't destroy or kill too many people to have Santa listen to her. But all the destruction had some good come out of it, right?

Eyes closed, she gave a small wish. Erza was a simple woman. She wasn't greedy. Nor was she a shopaholic. Maybe just this once, Christmas could go right for her.

She slapped herself on the forehead. 19 years old, and she still acts like a kid.

"Gray, what are you doing here?"

The sight of the Levy wasn't what he expected, but anything was better than Juvia. "Hey, Levy. I'm here to see Erza."

Levy sighed in relief. "Finally, someone stopped by. I was getting worried about her. She was all alone. I hope you provide good company."

"Yo, shrimp! Is that Fullbuster?"

Gray waved a hand, "Hey Gajeel."

The Iron Dragon Slayer saluted him with a thumbs up, "Going to see Titania, aren't cha? Cuz I really doubt you would want to hang with Lockser after whats happened recently…"

Mistletoe plagued Gray's mind, and he gulped from what Juvia would do to him if she found out that he was at Fairy Hills.

Gathering himself together, he spoke bluntly, "Just let me see Erza."

12:00

Christmas. Yay.

She pushed the book away. There was only so much she could take. All this presents and family made her irritated. Going to the fridge and pulling out another cake sounded great. While she got out the cake, two knocks were heard on her front door. Erza looked at the door as if it was an alien. Not hearing a thing, she sat down and eat a piece of strawberry cheesecake, thinking she had gone insane from being by herself.

"Erza, are you in there?"

Ok, now she wasn't hallucinating.

That voice belonged to no one other.

Gray was so hesitant. Maybe she had gone out for the night. Maybe she passed out. Maybe she moved out.

He almost facepalmed at the sound of his own stupidity. But he was concerned for not hearing a reaction.

His left foot took a slightest of a step to leave as he heard the lock click, and before, was no other than Erza Scarlet herself."

Opening the door, she was a first a bit confused, as one of the feet were poised to move somewhere else. She glanced up to the man, smiling before saying.

"Come in, Gray."

She turned back as both of them walked into the room, glancing at the book she had pushed away.

_Huh, maybe this Santa thing isn't so crazy after all. _

**Thanks guys for reading this. Please comment on how you felt about it. I did write this at two in the morning, so maybe the results were pretty bad. But yeah, I did this out of an idea that had just popped up. I'm attached to a different story that is ongoing, so I really doubt I will do another story for Fairy Tail. **

**Once again Review please! And Thanks for reading and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
